This Can't Be It
by Gambit'sLady
Summary: On Haitus!It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The XMen make some new friends as some old ones return. ROMY, JONDA, KIOTR, XIETRO and many more!
1. Prologue

Title: This Can't Be It

Author: Gambit'sLady

Rating: Mature for language and scenes a little later on in the story

Summary: It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The X-Men make some new friends as some old ones return. Romy, Jonda, and many more! Slightly AU from the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Marvel Comics does! I just came up with the plot and the story.

Wisps of red hair with a few strands of white fluttered around a young woman standing on the balcony of her room. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her to keep the chills from getting to her. Everything was different now. Ever since that day when she went to take the so-called cure she had felt different.

"Hmph…the cure" she scoffed. It wasn't a cure at all. It hadn't really stopped her from being a mutant, only suppressed it for about a month. She shook her head as the tears welled up in her eyes. She was back to the chains that held her captive. The concealment of her 'gift'

'_It aint a gift'_ she thought bitterly. _'It's a curse'_

There was a light rapping on her door and she turned to face it. "Come in" she said.

A Canadian man walked through the door over to her and wrapped a hairy arm around her shoulder. "What'cha thinkin' 'bout darlin'?" he asked her.

"Nothin' Logan" she said, her southern drawl coming through. She turned back to the balcony and sighed. "Ah wish Ah didn't have to be cursed with mah powers" she admitted. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, he never did, and in return she wouldn't tell anyone of his secrets. "Ah jus' wish that Ah could be lahke everyone else sometimes. Ah mean, they never have to stay trapped in layers of clothing, they know what it feels like to be able to touch one another and they take it for granted" she whispered. "Ah jus' wanna be free"

Logan sighed and turned to the girl he had considered to be a sister. "Darlin' we all have our problems, some more than others but we have to stick together and pull through" he told her.

Rogue smiled and turned to the man she considered a brother. "Y'know shugah, yah jus' sounded a lot lahke Scott raght there" she said with a smirk. "Ah miss them" she whispered as she fought the tears threatening to fall. "They nevah treated meh lahke Ah was a parasite. They always made meh feel lahke Ah belong. Now all Ah have left are yah and Ororo. Ah don't even have Bobby or John any more"

"Darlin' you know that aint true. Jubes and Kitty care for you, Bobby still cares, you have Kurt, an' even Piotr. Rogue, you have a family here" Logan said as he brushed a strand of white hair away from her face. She smiled softly at him and grinned. "Now let's go visit some very loved friends" he told her. She nodded and the two headed out to the graves of Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, and Jean grey.

_Splash_

A mysterious man ran through the alleyways of New York. His feet made a splashing sound with every step he took.

"Remy slow down" a young girl, about 19, hissed.

"Need-help-sis?" another young man asked with a smirk

"No!" she snapped.

The young man ahead of him rolled his eyes at the siblings behind him. "We almos' t'ere Wanda" he told the girl.

There in plain sight of the three young mutants was the Xavier institute.

"Logan" Rogue said softly.

"Yeah darlin'?" the burly man asked.

"Do y'think they're really gone? Ah mean, we nevah found Scott's body an' Jean came back ta life once befoah, what if they aren't dead?" she questioned.

"Darlin' yeh might be right about those two but yeh can't 'xpect the professor ta come rollin' in. I saw him die by The Phoenix" Logan told her.

"Ah still can't believe it. Ah mean, Ah nevah knew Jean would do somethin' lahke tha'" Rogue muttered.

"It wasn't Jean kid, it was Phoenix" he told her. She just shook her head and looked at the three tombstones ahead of her as a rain drop rolled down her soft skin. She turned to her side a little and saw a mocha-skinned woman trying to keep her emotions in check. She noticed Logan look at the woman with a worried look and then back at her. "Go" she told him. "Ah'll be fine" she said, giving him a small smile to let him know it was okay. He nodded and walked over to the woman struggling to keep her emotions in check.

Rogue turned back to the three tombstones and sighed. "Ah promise Ah'll find ya" she whispered before she turned around to walk back into the mansion, fighting her own inner struggle.

"Do-you-think-they'll-let-us-stay?" the boy with silver hair asked.

The girl rolled her eyes at her sibling and shook her head. "Why wouldn't they?" she growled.

"Mes amis, le' jus' go over t'ere 'fore it starts rainin', oiu?" the Cajun asked. The other two nodded and followed him as they walked to the mansion.

Ororo Munroe sat in the office that used to belong to her dear friend and former professor. It now belonged to her but she kept everything the way it was as if a memorial for the man who had helped so many. She looked at a picture on the desk and smiled a sad smile. It was a picture taken a couple years ago, right when they had come back from the Liberty Island incident. There in the picture was Charles Xavier with Jean and Scott behind him, embracing each other lovingly, her standing there smiling in her white sundress and Rogue telling Logan off for calling her a kid for the hundredth time. She smiled as her fingers brushed against the smooth glass as she reminisced about the past, but her thoughts where cut short when there came a light rapping at the door. Quickly sitting the picture back she turned to the door and said a quick 'Come in'

A little boy with glasses came into the room looking sheepish. "Hello Sam" she said in her sweet accent. "What can I do for you?"

"Sorry to disturb you Miss. Munroe but there are three people here to see you. They say they need your help" Sam said.

Ororo nodded and smiled. "Show them in please" she said. The boy nodded and the door opened a little wider to let the three in. "So how may I help you?"


	2. New Students And Old Friends

Title: This Can't Be It

Author: Gambit'sLady

Rating: Mature for language and scenes a little later on in the story

Summary: It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The X-Men make some new friends as some old ones return. Romy, Jonda, and many more! Slightly AU from the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Marvel Comics does! I just came up with the plot and the story.

-------

Rogue sighed as she pushed herself off of her bed. Ororo had told her that she was to escort the new students around the mansion which is not something she really wanted to do. She wanted to go out and look for her friends. She wanted to get the feeling of uncertainty out of her system. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Grumbling she walked over to her bathroom and turned the water to hot and started to cleanse herself. She turned the water off and stepped outside of the shower, covering herself up with a towel when she heard a light knocking on her door.

She opened the door thinking it was Jubilee and Kitty so she didn't even bother turning to look. "What do yo-" she stopped as she saw who was standing there. She stared at three unknown people standing at her door.

"Bonjour chere" the man with auburn hair said as he reached for her hand to kiss it.

Rogue instantly jumped back when she noticed him reaching for her ungloved hand. "Don't touch meh" she spat.

The other girl grinned wickedly at the wo men. "I like her" she said. The silver haired man rolled his eyes as the man who tried to kiss her hand smirked.

"Désolé chere" he said. "Remy never mean' tah frighten ya"

"Yah didn't frighten meh Swamp Rat" she shot. "An' whay are yah referrin' to yoahself in thah third person?" she asked.

"Swamp Rat?" he asked with a perfectly arched eye brow.

"Yeah, yoah from N'Awlins raght?" she asked him with a confused look.

"Oui Remy be from der" he said wit a proud smirk. "Where be da belle chere from?"

"Mississippi" she said slowly. She realized she still wasn't dressed and sighed. "Now if y'all excuse meh, Ah need ta get change" she told them. Remy nodded and stepped into her room causing her to growl. "Ah'd appreciate it if ya got yoahself outa mah room" she said sternly.

"Ah but den Remy won't be able tah see tha belle femme" he whispered huskily.

"Ya have three seconds befoah Ah do somethin' we'll both regret" she warned.

"And what would tha' be chere?" he whispered in her ear.

"One, Ah'm not yoah chere, two, don't mess with a Rogue" she whispered back, giving him a seductive smile. She ran a finger down the side of his face, absorbing just a little bit of his powers.

He grinned but soon found his energy feel as if it was leaving his body. He instantly pulled back and fell to the ground. He shook his head, bringing his hand up to his face. "Wha-what was dat?"

"It's mah powers shugah" Rogue told him as she slipped on a glove over her hand and offered him a hand which he took. "Ah take people's memories, life force, abilities, and if they're mutants Ah absorb their powers" she explained.

"Dat be some powers of yoah's chere" he told her with a lopsided grin. "But if yah wanted tah get Remy on de ground all yah had ta do was ask" he said with a smirk. Instantly after he said that he was hit with a wave of sadness and noticed the change in her demeanor. "Chere, did Remy say somet'in' tah offend yah?" he questioned.

Rogue shook her head as she kept her eyes to the ground. "It's jus'- Ah can't touch anyone, evah" she whispered as she forced the tears back. "A-Ah'm sorry" she whispered. She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself as if she were protecting herself from the outside world and that there was no one to save her.

Remy walked beside her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, making sure he didn't make any skin contact. "Don't be sorry chere, dere be ways fo' yah ta get 'round t'ings like dat" he told her as he looked down at her through his sunglasses, his red on black eyes burning with a desire to console her and wash away all of her sadness.

Rogue looked into the sunglasses and sighed. "Ah can' control mah powers, Ah nevah will control them" she whispered. She wiggled out of his grasp and cleared her throat. "Now if yah excuse meh, Ah still have tah change," she told him, "alone"

Remy grinned and nodded as he walked out, taking one last once over before he closed the door.

"I think someone has finally stole the Prince of Thieves' heart" Wanda snickered. Remy rolled his eyes at her and she grinned. "I think this should be fun"

"You-think-anything-that-annoys-us-is-fun-Wanda" Pietro pointed out.

Wanda appeared as if she was deep in thought and nodded. "Yes, yes I do" she said with a smirk.

Rogue finished getting changed and leaned against her door. She bit her lip as she thought about the Cajun whom she had just met. Why had he affected her so much? She had just met him and she had felt herself being pulled towards the mysterious man. She sighed and shook her head. "Get a grip girl, yah can' touch him, he's a ladies man, destined tah break the hearts of thah innocent little girls" she muttered. "There's no way any one would want something they can' touch, 'specially a guy lahke him" she muttered darkly.

Deciding to hurry up and get her assignment done and over with she pushed herself away from the door and opened it before she walked down the hall towards Ororo's room.

---------

"Rogue should be here any moment" the African woman said with a smile to the three students before her. Right then the door opened and the young girl that they had met earlier stood in the door way.

"Sorry 'Ro" she said with a small smile.

"No worries my dear" Ororo, codename Storm, said. "Just show them around the mansion please"

Rogue smiled and nodded, turning to the group. "Come on y'all" she said to them.

--------

"So is there anywhere specific you guys would like to see?" Rogue asked as she pushed a strand of her white hair behind her ear.

"How about you show them to the garage" a familiar voice said from behind.

Rogue knew that voice and froze. "John" she whispered.

"Y'know dis guy chere?" Remy asked her. She nodded and turned to look at one of her closest friends.

"What are yah doin' here? Ah thought yah were workin' fo' Magneto" Rogue asked.

John shrugged and looked down. "I couldn't stand it anymore" he admitted. "I was actually hoping I'd find you, I need to tell you guys something important, something Magneto is planning" he told her. She nodded and signaled for him to follow her. He obliged and looked at the group of mutants. "So who are you guys?"

--------

A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed!

PirateElfKastel: teehee, yeah I noticed when I was reading it. I think that was one of the only mistakes in my french I made so far. I have about the first six chapters written and I don't think I have any errors. I'm glad you liked it.

Leash: Yeah Romy! So did I update soon enough for you? It won't always be like this though, I just wanted to put it up.

Well there you go! The first Chapter is done! Don't ask me how many chapters it'll be, I have no clue. Read and Review!


	3. Apologies, Flirting, and CerebroOh My

Title: This Can't Be It

Author: Gambit'sLady

Rating: Mature for language and scenes a little later on in the story

Summary: It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The X-Men make some new friends as some old ones return. Romy, Jonda, and many more! Slightly AU from the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Marvel Comics does! I just came up with the plot and the story.

---------

"So you are saying that Magneto is looking for a girl with powers like his in order to kill every human on the planet?" Storm asked. Everyone was in the War Room and John nodded.

"Yeah, said she would be a great asset to the team" he told them. "But, he can't seem to locate her"

"Storm, maybe Ah could try usin' Cerebro" Rogue said.

Storm and Wolverine both objected to the idea. "No Rogue" Storm said. "Your not a telepath, you could die" she finished.

"But Storm! Ah've still got some o' the Professor and Jean's powers" she argued. "Remembah when Ah was being controlled by Mastermind and absorbed them, Ah somehow managed to keep a little bit of their powers in meh" she explained.

"No way darlin'" Wolverine intervened. "There's no way I'll let you go through with that"

"But Logan!" she protested. "Ah can do it! Ah know Ah can!"

"I'm sorry Rogue but I can't allow you to do that" Storm told her. Rogue growled in annoyance and glared at the two.

---------

"So what do you guys think of that one guy we met in the hall?" Wanda asked as she looked up at the ceiling from her position on the couch.

"Remy don' lahke him" Remy growled as he shuffled his deck of cards.

"I think he's hot" she commented.

"You-better-not-do-anything-with-him" Pietro warned. He didn't like the idea of his twin sister with some guy.

"Oh shut the fuck up Pietro, you've been with more girls than anyone can count, the only one who can claim to have had more than you would be Remy over there, the mansions new resident heart breaker" Wanda snapped.

"Shut it Wanda" Remy said.

"Oh I think someone's stolen Remy's heart" she mused with a grin like the Cheshire cat.

---------

Rogue stormed out of the room thoroughly pissed at the way the meeting that had just occurred when she felt someone grab her arm and stop her. She turned to see John standing there, he was who had stopped her. "What do you want John?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"Rogue, I'm sorry, about everything" John said. "I just wanted to gain control over my…powers and I thought Magneto would be the one to help but I realized he was a madman"

"Whay are ya tellin' meh this John?" she asked him.

"Because I know what he did to you and I know it probably won't go back to the way things were between us but I just want to have you as a friend again" he told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Ah'll forgive ya but don't expect thah others tah be so acceptin' John" she told him. "Now would you like tah help show our new residents around?" she asked him.

He grinned and nodded his head once. "Sure, that chic looked hot" he said. Rogue laughed and shook her head as the two friends walked over to where they had dropped off the others.

---------

Rogue stared at the floor length mirror and wrapped her arms around herself. It had been a couple of weeka since the new students came back and since her and John became friends again yet throughout all that had gone down she still couldn't get that stupid Cajun out of her mind. She tried to say it was because she had absorbed a little bit of him but she knew that wasn't the real reason. But she had made a promise that she would not get romantically involved with anyone until she had full control over her powers. She couldn't go through another situation like Bobby again.

Images of Bobby and Kitty skating flashed in her mind. They were both having a good time and they were holding hands. Then an image of Bobby leaning in to kiss her flashed in front of her eyes. She shook her head to clear that image out of her head. She knew Kitty had nothing to do with it and that she had no feelings for Bobby but that image still haunted her every waking moment.

There was a gentle knocking on her door and she turned it. "Come in!"

All of a sudden the door opened and there in her doorway was the only man who had been able to get her mind off of everything that would bother her.

"Cherie, what are yah doin' alone?" Remy asked.

"Thinkin'" she said dully.

"'Bout?"

"Stuff"

"What sorta stuff chere?"

"Just stuff okay!" she snapped. She turned away from the Cajun and wrapped her arms around her.

"Chere, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, placing a gentle hand on her arm. She slowly turned her head up to face him and as soon as she looked at him through her long eyelashes her felt his heart race. There was a look of longing, innocence, and fright all mixed up. He couldn't believe that a beautiful woman like Rogue could ever feel anything like that.

"Ah'm sorry Remy, it's jus' Ah am so scared and confused raght now an' Ah don' know what tah do" she whispered as a single tear fell.

Remy felt a pull at his heart and instinctively wrapped his arms around the fragile girl before him. "Shh…chere, everyt'ing 's okay" he whispered, running a hand through her hair. "Dere's not'in' tah be scared 'bout, Ah'll protect yah"

A soft smile graced Rogue's lips as she looked into his sunglasses. "Yah used first person shugah" she said.

Remy rolled his eyes and smiled at her, not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile, a true smile. "Only fo' you chere" he told her.

She grinned and shook her head. She turned around so that she was facing him and looked into his sunglasses in confusion. Slowly her hand reached up to remove them but he stopped here. "Chere" he whispered, his breath tingling against her lips.

"Ah wanna see them"

He sighed and nodded. "Promise yah won' freak" he said so softly that she barely even heard him.

She nodded slowly and gently took the sunglasses off to reveal the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She softly placed her hand on the side of his face and stared into the crimson-on-onyx eyes. "They're beautiful" she whispered.

He smiled at her and leaned down to, noticing her eyes half open and her lips parted. He was barely a centimeter away when she stopped him.

"Remy, please" she pleaded. "Ah don't wanna hurt yah"

He simply nodded in understanding and pulled back, never releasing his hold on her. "Remy promise yah, we will find a way tah help yah"

She nodded and laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank yah"

---------

"John, what did you want?" Wanda asked, walking into the dark room. She felt around for the light switch and gasped as she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. "Mmph…" She struggled against her captor and gasped when she heard the voice of her so-called 'captor'

"Ow damn it Wanda!" John growled as he dropped her and rubbed his shin. "Why'd you have to go and kick me?"

"I thought you were trying to kidnap me!" she snapped. "What else was I supposed to do? Let you have your way with me!"

"Well that's always a possibility" he smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I like you Wanda, a lot" he whispered before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

---------

Pietro wandered around the mansion bored out of his mind. Remy was no where to be found and he assumed that he was hanging out with Rogue. Then his sister was off with that John guy. He growled at the idea of his sister hanging out with a pyromaniac. He sighed and continued to walk around the hall until he bumped into someone.

"I'm-sorry" he apologized as he held out his hand to the young girl who he knocked down.

He stared at the girl in awe. She had gorgeous blue eyes, a few freckles on her face that gave her an innocent look and long chestnut brown hair in a ponytail.

"Don't worry about it" she said with a smile. "Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, are you new here?"

He smirked and nodded. "Yeah-my-name-is-Pietro-Maximoff" he said.

"It's nice to meet you Pietro" Kitty said. "Well I have to go, I'll see you around hopefully" And with that she waved and left.

"You-can-count-on-it" Pietro whispered with a smirk.

--------

Logan walked through the halls of the mansion, heading in a specific direction. He knew where she'd be. She'd be where she always when she was alone.

"Hey 'Ro, can I come in?" he asked through the oak door.

"Of course Logan" she said. When she saw him walk in she gave him a smile.

He walked into the office and smiled when he saw Ororo sitting behind the Professor's old desk. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Rogue, but he actually missed all of them and after the funerals for all of them he had cried, but only to her. "How you holdin' up darlin'?" he asked.

"I'm fine Logan, don't worry about me" she said softly.

"I always worry about you 'Ro" he told her. She gave a soft smile at his comment and he smiled back. "Do you think she can do it?"

"Do what Logan?"

"Rogue, do you think she's capable of using Cerebro?"

"She is strong but telepathy is not her normal ability" Ororo said as she looked up at he short man.

"I know but I can sense her capability and I think she can do it" he said.

"I know but I cannot endanger her life. You of all people should know what she has been through" she pointed. No, she would not allow another one of her friends to risk their lives.

I know 'Ro, but I know she'll attempt it anyways"

---------

Eerie silence filled the halls of the mansion as Rogue slowly made her way to the dorm she was looking for. She took a deep breath and slowly crept into the room. Looking down at the sleeping man she removed her glove and gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"Chere? What you be doin' here?" the familiar drawl of Remy LeBeau came.

Rogue jumped up, startled by his sudden appearance. "Are yah tryin' ta get meh in trouble Swamp Rat?" she hissed.

"Non, chere coulda done dat by herself"

Even though she couldn't see anything but his burning eyes she could tell he was smirking. Shut up!" she growled.

He nodded and walked over to her. "So why you 'bsorb some of Nightcrawler?"

"Coz Ah need his powers tah help mah friends" she told him. "Come on!" she snapped, dragging him out of the room and into a deserted hall.

"Den Gambit help chere"

"No!"

"Oui"

"No!"

"Oui"

"NO! Damn it Swamp Rat! Ah don' need yoah help!" she yelled. She thought she saw a hint of hurt in his eyes but as soon as it came it left leaving her to wonder if it was just her imagination.

"Either Ah come willingly wit' yah o' Ah follow yah chere" he said sternly.

"Damn it Remy! Why can't yah jus' stay away from meh?"

"Coz Ah don' wanna see anyt'in happen tah yah, chere" he said huskily.

"Just leave meh alone!" she begged, closing her eyes to force the tears away.

"Chere, jus' let Remy help" he whispered as he pulled her into his embrace. She sighed and nodded before she used Kurt's power to teleport into Cerebro.

Remy looked around the room in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Cerebro" Rogue said as she walked down the aisle to the machine. "This is what's gonna help meh find mah friends" she told him. He nodded and she slipped the machine onto her head.

---------

_There was screaming, lots of screaming. She turned to see what had caused the commotion and gasped. There before her eyes were Moira Mactaggart and Charles Xavier. _

'_This can't be possible' she thought to herself._

_Suddenly she heard the familiar cool voice of the professor in her head. 'Hello Rogue'_

_The scene quickly faded into another scene. She was in the woods somewhere and it felt as if she had been there before. Of course she had been there! This was Alkali Lake. She walked through the woodlands area and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a battered man. Snapping back to her senses she ran over to the man and rolled him onto his back only to let a cry escape her lips. There, lying in a pool of his own blood was Scott Summers._

_The scene changed once again. This time she was outside the mansion. Slowly she made her way to the grave of Jean Gray and knelt down next to it. She tried sensing her presence but as expected there wasn't one. _

_All of a sudden she found herself in a laboratory. Looking around at her surroundings she gave a startled choke. There was a tube with a jelly like substance and the body of Jean Gray floating in it._

---------

"AHH!"

Rogue ripped the machine of her head and felt the tears fall from her eyes as pain ripped it's way through her body. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was beating faster than ever. She clutched her sides as she whimpered and shook.

Remy instantly ran over to her and scooped her up in her arms as he ran full force to the med lab.

"We need to get Wa…" but before she could finish her sentence she slipped into unconsciousness.

---------

"What did you do to her Gumbo!" Logan snarled as he unsheathed his claws.

"Remy told yah homme, he didn' do anyt'in' tah chere" Remy said in a tired tone.

"Stop calling her that" he warned.

"Enough!" Ororo said as she stood in between the two men.

"Ugh…Remy" Rogue mumbled.

Remy rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Shh…chere, everyt'ing's gonna be alright" he whispered in her hair. He ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and pools of green met a burning red on velvet black. She gave him an exhausted smile and whispered, "Their alive" so that only he could hear her.

Remy smiled lovingly at her and pressed his lips on top of her head. "Yah did good chere, Ah'm proud o' yah"

She smiled a little more and snuggled closer to her. "Thank yah Remy…fo' savin' meh"

---------

The room was filled with an eerie silence as the six teenagers sat there. They were all in Rogue and Kitty's room which now housed Wanda. John was holding Wanda while Rogue sat on her bed with Remy standing behind her, leaning against the wall protectively. Then there was Kitty and Pietro who kept on stealing glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

"Oh geeze! Why don't you two just go into the bathroom and make out" Wanda snapped, obviously annoyed with her brother and room mate's behavior.

"Why would we do that?" Kitty asked, trying to hide the blush that had crept up and act perfectly normal.

"Because y'all keep on starin' at each other when yah think no ones looking" Rogue pointed out with a grin.

"Oh shut up" Kitty said. "Like you and Remy are any better" she shot back. Right when those words left her lips she instantly regretted it. "I'm so sorry Rogue, I didn't mean it"

Rogue shook her head as she forced the tears back. "Yah know Ah refuse tah do anything until Ah have full control of mah powers" she said.

Kitty looked down, ashamed at hurting her best friend. "Look I'm really sorry Rogue" she whispered.

"Hey-Rogue-I-know-she-probably-didn't-mean-it" Pietro said, hoping his new friend wasn't hurt too badly.

"Ah know she didn't" Rogue said. "Let's just get this over with so we can start plannin' for our mission"

Everyone nodded and looked at Rogue as she took a deep breath. "Y'all know about the whole Cerebro event as does everyone else but what y'all don't know is why Ah used it" she started out. "Awhile ago we lost three of our friends. Their names are Charles Xavier, Scott Summer, and Jean Gray. Jean was the last one who died, or who we thought died" she told them. "That night Ah snuck intah Kurt's room and absorbed a little bit of his powers. That's when Remy caught meh and we had a little argument. After the argument Ah transported us intah Cerebro where Ah used thah machine tah try an' locate the three Ah mentioned"

"But Rogue, they're dead" Kitty said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"That's what everyone else said too but Ah didn't believe it…and Ah was right. Ah found them Kitty! Ah know where they are" Rogue told her friend.

Kitty looked into her eyes, trying to find a hint or trace of a falsehood. When she found none she jumped up and hugged her friend in excitement. "I can't believe it! They're alive! And you found them Rogue! You fo-" All of a sudden a thought struck her and she looked at Rogue. "How did you use Cerebro?" she asked.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "Yah remembah when Ah accidentally absorbed thah professor and Jean that one day right after Liberty Island?" she asked. Kitty nodded and she sighed. "Well Ah still have their powers coz of the 'cure'. It somehow made it so Ah could control anyone's powers Ah absorbed before and after. It's lahke Ah have a storage center now and all Ah have tah do is think about what power Ah want and then Ah can use it. Too bad it didn't help any with mah original powers" she sighed.

"Oh" Kitty said.

"Wait! So that means you can manipulate fire?" John asked, recalling the incident at Bobby's house. Rogue nodded and he grinned. "Wicked! Show me" he said as he took out his lighter and lit it to allow her to manipulate the flames.

Rogue stretched her fingers out and held her hand out palm faced up. She concentrated on John's powers and the fire jumped into her hand. She grinned as she played around with the fire before she closed her palm, extinguishing the flame.

"So-what's-this-mission-we're-going-to-go-on?" Pietro asked. Everyone smiled and leaned in as Rogue explained the plans.

---------

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I've had it typed up and ready to go but I don't know why I didn't put it up. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. Oh and just to let you all know, there is going to be A LOT of angst in this story and Romy probably won't come in until later. Well I'm off! Please review!


	4. Mission Time!

Title: This Can't Be It

Author: Gambit'sLady

Rating: Mature for language and scenes a little later on in the story

Summary: It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The X-Men make some new friends as some old ones return. Romy, Jonda, and many more! Slightly AU from the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Marvel Comics and Fox does! I just came up with the plot and the story. Although I wish I owned the charries but I don't

-----

The girls were all quiet as they changed into their uniforms. They had taken it upon themselves to spice up their uniforms. Wanda had on a red corset that had black threading running in a pattern on it and tight black leather pants. She had on a dark red trench coat (think X-Men evolution) on that went down to her ankles.

Next was Kitty. She had a pair of black hip huggers and a blue spaghetti strapped shirt. She put on a pair of black high heeled boots and had her hair up in her usual high ponytail. It looked as if she was going to go out to a club but Wanda and Rogue knew better and they knew exactly why she had that outfit on.

Finally there was Rogue. She had on a tight leather skirt that went mid thigh with a pair of fishnet stockings, a forest green corset with black embroidery, black high heeled boots that cut off at the op of her ankle, a matching green coat that had a hood that went down to her ankles, and black gloves that went about three inches past her wrist.

"Do you think they're ready yet?" Wanda asked her friends.

"They better be" Kitty replied. "We have to leave soon, before anyone catches us. Besides, it's not like they have to be hiding from their roommates since they got stuck together"

"Come on you two, let's jus' go an' get the boys an' leave" Rogue butted in. both girls nodded and walked over to the boys' room.

-----

Remy rolled her eyes at his room mates. They had been arguing the whole time and it was getting quite old.

"You-better-not-have-touched-my-sister" Pietro warned.

"Hey! I haven't done anything she wasn't willing to do" John said, just wanting to get him mad.

"Enough boys. Da femmes be meetin' wit' us any time now. Don't wan' them tah hear yah two arguin' non?" Remy asked. The two sighed and nodded.

A light rapping on their door let them know the girls were there. Pietro speed towards the door and opened it. "Your-late" he said.

Wanda rolled her eyes and pushed past her twin to go over to John. She looked at his uniform and grinned. "I like it" she said. John was wearing a pair of flame retardant black dickies (haha, I love dickies!)and a black button downed shirt with the first two undone.

"I'm glad you like it" he said with a grin as he leaned in and kissed her.

Pietro stared at Kitty with his mouth slightly open. "Wow. You look good" he said, smiling at her.

"Wow, you actually spoke normally for once" Wanda teased.

"Wow, you aren't actually glued to John's face" he shot back. He turned back to Kitty and grinned. "Sorry about that" he said.

"Oh don't worry about it" Kitty said as a blush crept up her face. "You look…wow" she said breathlessly. Pietro was in a pair of tight black pants and a silver button downed shirt and like John, had the top two unbuttoned, showing of his muscular chest.

Remy looked at Rogue and smirked. "Yah look good cher" he said in his deep Cajun drawl.

Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled none-the-less. "Thank yah sugah" she said.

"Sugah?" he asked with a smirk.

Rogue blushed and looked away. "Ah-Ah meant Swa-"

Remy silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "Chéri, Remy jus' givin' yah a hard time"

Rogue blushed a little more and tried to avoid looking at him. Remy smirked and turned her face towards his. "Cher" he whispered to her. "Come out wit' Remy dis Saturday"

Rogue shook her head and pulled away. "No" was all she said.

"_Non_? Why not cher?" Remy asked, completely baffled at how she could reject him that easily and a little hurt at the same time.

"Coz, Ah don' wanna" she lied.

Remy felt a wave of guilt and sadness hit him and knew it was hers. He smirked and moved closer to her. "Lie" he whispered in her ear. "Remy knows dat's not da reason why y' won' give 'im a chance"

"Leave meh alone! Gawd! Ah said no an' that's final!" Rogue snapped, pushing past him. "Hey enough flirting" she said, trying to ignore the burning gaze on her. "We have a mission tah do"

Wanda and John sighed as they pulled away, Kitty blushed at her 'flirting' comment, Pietro smirked and Remy just kept his gaze on the beautiful leader who had easily turned him down.

"So what's the plan?" Kitty asked.

"We're goin to get the professor and Scott back" Rogue told them.

"Can't we just leave Scott in the woods?" John complained.

"No, as much as yah dislike him and as much as we all think he has a stick up his ass, we will not leave him there" Rogue said, cutting John's complaining short.

John groaned but kept his mouth shut but this time Kitty decided to speak up. "Rogue, what exactly is the plan?"

Rogue grinned and looked around. "We will separate into two teams. Thah first team will be composed of me, Pyro, and Gambit. The second will be Shadowcat, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver" she said, making sure to use everyone's codename so they knew not to use their real names. "Thah first team will be the one to locate Scott and get him safely on the X-Jet. Team two will be dropped off at Muir Island and find thah professor. Once found, they will make sure that nothing happens tah him. Ah'm warnin' y'all that Forge has built thah top-o'-thah-line defense robots and they're protectin' thah place so be careful. Kitty, you'll be in charge of team two while Ah'll be in charge of team one" she told them.

All five other mutants agreed and prepared themselves for what was to come.

"Kitty," Rogue said quietly, "are yah ready?"

Kitty nodded and put her bare hand on Rogue's face for about a minute before pulling away lightheaded. "Wow, that was not exactly how I expected it to feel" she commented, shaking her head a little.

Rogue smiled apologetically and turned to the group. "Alright, let's go 'fore Logan comes back an' notices we're gone" she said as she stood up and looked at the others.

-----

The X-Jet landed on the outskirts of Muir Island as three mutants walked off the jet. Before they were out of hearing range Rogue told them, "We'll be here as soon as we get Scott" And with that the X-Jet took off.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to" Kitty said looking directly at Pietro.

-----

Rogue landed the jet safely out of anyone's view and quickly looked at the other two. "Gambit, Pyro, we need to get in an' out. NO messing around of any kind. Not only does Scott's lahfe depend on i' but ours do as well" she said, her southern accent dominating her voice.

They both nod at her and she looks around, making sure everything was right before she stood up and walked off the jet with the two men following her.

Right when they stepped off of the jet a blinding light flashed and they all covered up their eyes.

"Put your hands up and don't retaliate" a man's voice bellowed.

The two men smirked as Rogue seemed the epitome of calm.

"I repeat, put your hands up!" he said more forcefully.

Rogue looked at the two men around her and noticed the similar looks on their faces. She knew that there was no way they would be able to find Scott without a fight so she sighed and nodded.

The two men grinned as Gambit took out a deck of cards (minus the queen and king of hearts) and smirked.

Pyro withdrew his lighter from his pocket and flicked the lid open. He grinned maniacally as he manipulated the fire from the lighter to move to his hand and grew in size.

Rogue turned back to the men and looked the epitome of calm as they heard the man's voice once again.

"Come quietly and we won't hurt you!"

"Sorry sug, we need tah find our friend an' yoah in our way" she told him.

Once those words left her mouth Gambit threw three charged cards and Pyro threw a ball of fire at one.

Getting into a fighting stance Rogue watched as the men kept their weapons pointed at them still. "Now Ah can' have y'all havin' thah advantage now can Ah?" she asked with a smirk. With a wave of her hand and the use of Magneto's powers she easily removed the weapons and made them unusable. "There we go"

-----

"Oh fuck!"

"I didn't think you had that sorta mouth on you Shadowcat" Scarlet Witch said with a smirk.

Shadowcat rolled her eyes in response and looked at the thirty high-tech defensive robots surrounding them.

"What-are-we-going-to-do?" Quicksilver asked her.

"The thing we are good at, fight" she said with a grin.

The other two nodded and had identical smirks on their faces.

-----

"I bet you five bucks Rogue takes him down in two minutes" Pyro said with a sadistic smile as he flipped his lighter open and closed.

"_Non_" Gambit said as he leaned against a tree and shuffled another deck of cards he had taken out of one of the many pockets in his trench coat. "Gambit t'ink cher have fun wit' dis one"

Rogue stood in her fighting stance and smirked at the 'leader' of the group. "Y' sure yah wanna fight meh sugah?"

"I aint gonna lose ta a mutie like you" the man snarled.

"Oh well, can' say Ah didn't warn yah" she said with a shrug.

With that the man threw a right hook at the two-toned girl which she easily dodged by dropping to the ground and sweeping the man's legs out from under him. The man groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Your gonna regret that girlie" he growled.

Rogue smirked and watched as he man threw poorly aimed punches and kicks that she easily dodged. Seeing an opening Rogue took the opportunity and hit him hard in the side knocking the wind out of him.

Gambit watched the two fight in interest. Their fighting techniques were so different. Rogue's was precise and flowed from one movement to the next while the man's was, to say the least, disastrous.

"Do yah give up yet sugah?" Rogue asked as she pinned him to the ground.

"Not to a freak like you! Never!" he snapped. He spat in the girl's face and snarled at her.

Rogue glared at the man as she wiped the spit off of her face. "Okay that's it!" she growled. She punched the man in the jaw and broke it.

The man groaned in pain before he passed out from the excruciating pain shooting through his jaw.

"Come on" Rogue growled to the two men. They both nodded and followed her into the forest.

-----

"That's the last one" Shadowcat said as she phased through the robot, short-circuiting it.

"Good-job-Shadowcat" Quicksilver said with a smile.

Shadowcat blushed and Scarlet Witch rolled her eyes. "Aren't we on a mission?" she asked.

"Right" Shadowcat said, switching to leader role. "Let's go and find the Prof"

-----

"Are you sure you know where to find him" Pyro asked.

"Ah know what Ah saw Pyro" Rogue said.

They were walking through the forest when she heard a whimper. She signaled for the two men to stop and be quiet as she walked over to where she heard the whimper come from. She saw a little boy around the age of 11 hiding in the bushes. "Hey sugah" she said softly.

The boy whimpered and drew back from her in fear. "P-please don't tell him I'm here" he pleaded. "I-I don't wanna be hit no more"

"Shh… sugah" Rogue consoled him. She signaled for Gambit to come over and he knelt down beside her. "We'll protect yah darlin'. No one will hurt yah no more"

"Cher's right p'tite" Gambit said as he allowed the boy to feel safe around the two with the use of his empathy. "No one'll hurt y' wit Remy an' Roguey"

The boy looked hesitantly at the two adults before him. "Ya promise ya won't tell him where I am?" he asked.

Rogue smiled and nodded. "We won't let anyone hurt yah hun" she told him. She held out her gloved hand to the boy which he took and smiled. "So sweetie, why don' yah tell meh yoah name?"

"Jamie" he said as he looked at the two.

Gambit grinned at the boy and picked him up. "Well Jamie, seems like y', Roguey an Remy, jus' have t' make sure not'in happens t' y' oui?"

Jamie nodded and smiled as he still held Rogue's gloved hand. "Jamie, honey, we're goin' tah look for a friend, is that okay with yah?" she asked. The boy nodded and they went off to find Scott.

-----

"Professor!" Shadowcat exclaimed as she ran to the man in the wheel chair and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Katherine" he said with a genuine smile. He turned to the other two teens and smiled. "And you too Mr. and Miss Maximoff" he said.

The two teens stared in wonder at how he knew them. The professor chuckled and looked at them. "I knew you two when you were younger" he told them.

"Professor the others will be ecstatic to see you" Shadowcat said. "Everyone has been mourning your death a long with Scott and Jean but they're not dead!" she said excitedly. "Rogue tapped into yours and Jean's powers and used Cerebro to locate you, Scott and Jean. Her, Gambit and Pyro are getting Scott right now"

"As well as another student for us"Charles said knowingly.

-----

There was a startled gasp as the three teens and little boy looked at the bloody body of Scott. "Pyro, pick him up and carry him to the X-Jet" Rogue told him.

Pyro nodded and scooped the man up into his arms. It seemed as if the sudden movement woke the man and he frantically tried to look around but realized he didn't have his glasses.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"'S okay Scott, it's meh, Rogue" she said. "Pyro here will carry you to the jet and we have we other members with us" she told him.

"Gambit, a.k.a. Remy LeBeau" Gambit told him. "An' the p'tite garçon 's Jamie"

Scott nodded as he kept his eyes closed. "Is there anyone else?" he asked.

Rogue shifted in her place and took a deep breath knowing that he'd have a word with her later. "No"

-----

"We have guests" the Professor said.

The three teens as well as Forge and Moira turned to the screens and smiled. It seemed as if the other three's mission was successful.

The five of them walked in and Rogue nodded to Kitty in sign that everything went well. She smiled at the professor and walked over to him giving him a hug while making sure not to make any skin contact. "Good tah see yah Professor"

"And it's good to see you too Rogue. And you John and Scott" he said with a smile.

"Hey Prof' I'm sorry…for everything" John apologized.

"No need Mr. Allerdyce" Charles said with a smile. "Ah Mr. Summers, I do believe you would need these" he said as Moira handed him a pair of ruby-quartz sunglasses.

"Thank you" Scott said, putting the sunglasses on. he looked around the room and rose an eyebrow when he saw a little boy holding both Rogue's and Remy's hands. "Did I miss something?" he asked in a confused state.

Rogue and Remy laughed as Jamie gripped their hands tighter. "Non mon ami" Remy said. "De belle femme found him an' Remy an' chere promised no' t' le' anyone hurt de garçon" he explained.

"Well it seems that he is pretty attached to you two" Scott said.

The two teens smiled at the boy and Rogue picked him up, making sure he wouldn't touch any skin. She had told him about her powers and was surprised when he didn't back away from her. Instead he caught her completely off guard by grabbing her hand. She ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Yeah, Ah'm pretty attached tah the lil' pup mahself" she said with a soft smile to the boy.

He simply smiled back and turned to look at the professor. "So we gonna go on the jet again?" he whispered to Rogue and Remy, causing them to laugh.

"Yeah sugah, jus' as soon as the others are ready" Rogue told him.

He nodded and yawned causing everyone to smile or grin. "Come on p'tite" Remy said as he took him from Rogue. "Le's ge' y' on de jet and tucked in oui?"

The boy nodded and gave a sleepy smile. "Can Roguey come too?" he asked.

"Sure sugah" she said with a smile. "We'll be on thah jet if yah need us" she told the others before walking with the two to the jet.

"I think they look cute" Kitty said with a smile.

-----

Rogue came back from the back room with a blanket and small pillow in her hands. "Ah found these in thah backroom" she said as she covered Jamie with the blanket.

"G'night Roguey…Remy" Jamie said in between a yawn.

Rogue smiled and ran her hand through the boy's hair. "Night baby" she whispered. She put her gloved hand on the his cheek and kissed the back of her hand.

"Bonne nuit Jamie" Remy said with a grin. He turned to Rogue as she sat down in the seat closest to Jamie's. "Y' be a good mere, _chéri_" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks sugah" she said with a tired smile. "Ah jus' don' wanna see him get hurt again"

"Go t' sleep cher" Remy said. "I'll make sure dat not'in' happen t' de pup"

She smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. "Thank yah Remy"

Remy grinned as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "No problem _mon amour_"

-----

**A/N** Woohoo! Another chapter! Yay me! Hope you liked it! Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad y'all like it. I know it's a little rough but it gets better. I just had to bring Jamie into this! He's so cute in X-Men Evolution and because I have big plans for him in this story that deals with everyone's favorite Southern Belle and Cajun Snake Charmer...

I will also have the words translated into english for those who don't know starting in the next chapter.

**Questions:**

**Sleepy26**: I made it so that he could only sense her being and contact her because she's using cerebro to enhance her borrowed psychic abilities. I wanted to make it interesting so yeah... if you still need more explenation then just ask.


	5. Spending Time Together

Title: This Can't Be It

Author: Gambit'sLady

Rating: Mature for language and scenes a little later on in the story

Summary: It's been three months since the 'deaths' of three dear friends and now Rogue questions whether or not they're really dead. The X-Men make some new friends as some old ones return. Romy, Jonda, and many more! Slightly AU from the movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Marvel Comics and Fox does! I just came up with the plot and the story. Although I wish I owned the charries but I don't

AN: Okay so this chapter is all Romy pretty much since I thought my readers would enjoy it. Also because my best friend keeps on nagging me about putting more Romy in there although she already knows what'll happen.

-----

Logan sniffed the air and heard the distant sounds of a jet and growled. "They're back Ororo" he grunted.

The white-haired weather witch smiled and walked down to the hanger bay with Logan in toe. She looked stern when she saw the teens come off but gasped in shock at the sight at her former teacher and friend there. Her eyes started watering and she looked over to the others. Rogue nodded with a smile and she broke down in tears. "Charles! Scott!" she said as she ran over to them and gave them both a hug.

Charles smiled and patted her back. "Hello Ororo" he said.

"Hey one-eye, Chuck" Logan said as he walked over to them. "Good ta see yer alright"

"Logan" Scott said with a curt nod. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around.

"Things changed" Logan grunted. "We lost people for the second time"

"No we didn'" Rogue said softly.

Logan looked up at her with wide eyes as he saw the sleeping child in her arms. He rose and eyebrow in question. "Is there somethin ya forgot to tell me Stripes?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No" she told him. "And we didn't loose Jean again, I know where she is"

"What? Where?" Scott asked when he heard the mention of his fiancée's name.

"Area 51" Rogue said. "Ah saw her bein' experimented on. Ah fel' her pain as the scientist ran tests on her"

Remy's eyes went wide when he heard about a person being experimented on. it brought back horrifying memories of which only he, Wanda, and Pietro knew about. He looked at the other two and saw the slightest sign of a nod.

"Professor we have to do something" Scott said. He had just gotten back and already assumed the leadership position again.

"I know Scott but for right now we must wait and find out more" Charles said to his first student. "Besides, its late and you need to be checked out by Hank and these kids must get their rest if they are to be able to help any when we do go out" he said with a smile to the teens.

"Thank yah professor" Rogue said for the group. "Now if yah don' mahnd, Remy an' Ah will get Jamie a spare room and put him to bed" she told them. She smiled goodbye and walked out of the room with Remy in toe.

-----

"Yah okay Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked him when she made sure no one was around. They were in an empty hallway.

"O' course _cher_" he said, snapping out of his trance like phase.

"Remy, Ah know yoah lyin'" she said. She walked into the empty room that was between hers and Remy's (I have my reasons for this) and switched on the light. "Ah think this'll be good fo' him" she commented. "Can yah hold him while Ah get thah bed made?"

Remy nodded and took the boy from her arms. He watched as she walked over to the linen closet and drew some fresh sheets and a blanket along with a fluffy pillow. "These'll have tah do until Ah can take him out and get some things he needs" she said as she put the bed together.

"How 'bout we go tomorrow?" Remy suggested. She nodded and smiled at him. Once she was done Remy walked over to the bed and set him down. He pulled the blanket over him and grinned. "_Bonne nuit_" he whispered as he got up. "Y' comin' _chéri_?"

"Yeah hold on" she said as she sat down next to Jamie. "G'night pup" she whispered before she pushed some hair out of his face. She got up and walked with Remy out of the room.

They were in the middle of the hallway for about five minutes, just staring into the others' eyes, both hypnotized from their beauty. Finally Rogue decided to break the silence.

"Well Ah guess Ah'll see yah tomorrow" she said softly knowing he could hear her perfectly.

"Wait" Remy said. "Please…go wit' Remy t'morrow night"

"Ah told yah Remy" Rogue stated tiredly. "Ah don' wanna"

"I know dat a lie" he told her. "I can feel i'"

"Remy…please, leave meh alone" she pleaded as she felt his arms wrap around her. She sighed and leaned her head on his chest. "Ah'm not meant tah be loved Rems" she muttered into his chest.

"_Laissez-moi vous aimer_" he whispered to her.

Rogue pulled away from the embrace and turned around. "Night Remy" she whispered before she walked into her room.

Remy stood out there for a couple minutes before he turned around and walked into his room for another night plagued with the two-toned beauty who captured his heart.

Neither of them noticed the five pairs of eyes watching the two of them. Four of them which walked into a room and the last closing his door. "I've got to get them together" Jamie whispered to himself.

-----

Once the four teens were in Pietro and John's room they hopped on the bed (John and Wanda, Pietro and Kitty) and looked at each other.

"We have to get them together!" they all said at once.

"Rogue totally deserves to be happy" Kitty said.

"Lord knows she wasn't with Bobby" John added.

"And Remy needs someone to be by his side no matter what" Wanda said with a sigh.

"He hasn't had anyone besides me and Wanda" Pietro told them in a normal speed.

They all nodded and agreed that they would get their friends together. "Now" Wanda said with an evil grin. "About you two"

-----

Rogue woke up to the jumping on her bed and looked p to see Jamie jumping up and down and Remy smirking as he leaned against the wall. "Jamie sugah, can yah please stop jumping?" she asked with a groan. Jamie nodded and got off of the bed.

"Had a good night _chéri_?" Remy asked.

"Coulda been bettah" she muttered. She turned to Jamie and smiled. "As soon as Ah get ready an' make us something tah eat we'll go an' get yah some clothes an' furniture"

"Remy already made breakfast _cher_" he said. He pointed to the night stand beside her bed and here was a tray of food, a cup of coffee, and orange juice.

Rogue smiled as she took a drink of the orange juice. "Thanks Swamp Rat" she said with a grin to him.

Jamie snickered which cause the two teens to look at him. He instantly stood up straight and gave them an innocent look.

Rogue shook her head as she ate her breakfast in quiet. Once she was finished she stood up and stretched. "Ah'm gonna take a shower an' get changed. No funny business what-so-evah" she said, looking straight at Remy.

"Can Remy join de _belle femme_?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Eww!" Jamie said as he stuck out his tongue and "coughed". His face was contorted into that of disgust.

"Swamp Rat! Yah scared Jamie!" Rogue snapped as she hit him lightly on the arm.

Remy smirked and grabbed her bare hand with his gloved one. "Not now _chéri_ de _garçon_ still be present" he said with a smirk.

Rogue glared at him and went to get some clothes before she went into the bathroom to get ready.

"You like her don't you?" Jamie asked.

Remy grinned and looked at him. "An' what make y' say dat?" he asked curiously.

"Coz, I can tell by the way you look at her" he said as he hopped up on the bed. "She likes you too"

"Really?" he asked with amusement. He was about to say something when Rogue came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black hip huggers, a green shirt and long black gloves. If it weren't for Jamie being there and for Rogue not letting him get close to her he would have swept her in his arms and kiss her senseless. "Y' look good _cher_" he told her with a lopsided grin.

"Thanks Swamp Rat" she said. She turned to Jamie and smiled as she held out her hand to him. "Ready tah go get yah some things fo' yah room and some clothes?" she asked.

Jamie nodded and took her gloved hand in his. "Roguey, when it's just you, me, and Remy you don't have to cover up" he told her with a genuine smile.

That made Rogue smile and ruffle his hair. "Ah know sweetie" she told him. "Ah'll make sure tah remember that 'kay?"

He nodded and grinned. "Remy you comin'?" he asked.

"Yeah pup, Remy comin'" he said with a smile. He felt Jamie slip his small hand into his and grinned. He ruffled his hair with his other hand and smirked at the face he made.

"Hey!" he protested. "No messing up my hair!"

"Yah've corrupted him Cajun" Rogue said with a grin.

"Y' wound me _cher_" he said as he clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"Shut it Swamp Rat"

-----

"Oh! I like that color!" an excited 11 year-old said. He had pointed out a dark blue color on the color wheel.

"Okay pup, we'll paint yoah room that colah t'morrow" Rogue said with a smile.

"But _chéri_" Remy whined. "Remy non like t' paint" he said as he pouted cutely.

"Too bad Swamp Rat" she said with a smirk.

"Besides Rems, you have me to help!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Okay den _p'tite_, Remy help pain'" he said with a cheeky grin.

-----

"Ah'm so tired!" Rogue said as they got out of the jeep. "An' mah feet are killin' meh!"

Remy smirked as he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Den Remy carry y' cher"

"Remy LeBeau! Y' put meh down raght this instant or else!" Rogue warned.

Remy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Or else what _chéri_?"

"Remy," Rogue said, "we should be helpin' Jamie out"

"Don' worry _p'tite_, de pup got it handled" he said as he jerked his head to the five Jamies, Kurt, John, and Pietro getting the bags from the car.

Rogue sighed knowing she had been defeated and nodded her head solemnly. "Okay Swamp Rat, yah can take meh tah mah room but NO funny business"

"_Oui chéri_"

-----

"They're-going-to-Rogue's-room" Pietro said as he sped back to the group.

"Great!" John said as he helped grab some more bags.

"Awesome! Maybe they will realize they deserve each other" Jamie commented with a grin. The other three just smirked at him and he grinned proudly. He still wasn't all too comfortable with them but decided that if Rogue and Remy trusted them then he could try to.

"You-wanna-help-kid?" Pietro asked. Jamie just stared blankly at him.

"He asked if you wanted to help us get the two together" John told him.

"Okay I'll help" he said.

"Good, we meet in Speedy's and my room" he told him.

-----

"Okay Swamp Rat, we're here so yah can put meh down now" Rogue told him.

Remy shook his head 'no' and opened the door. He walked over to her bed and put her down. "Dere y' go _cher_" he said.

"Thanks Remy" she said softly as she pulled off her boots. "Yah really didn' have tah carry meh upstairs. Ah could've managed on mah own"

"It be mon pleasure t'ough" he told her. He sat down at the edge of her bed and grinned at her.

"Yah won't mind if Ah went an' got changed into some other clothes will yah?" Rogue asked.

Remy shook his head 'no' and turned away from her as she got some clothes and started to get changed. If it were any other woman he'd have watched without shame but he knew Rogue wasn't just any other woman. He couldn't explain it but he wouldn't allow himself to let Rogue be just another woman.

_What dis fille be doin' t' moi? I don' understand 't. She makes moi feel differen', makes moi wanna be bettah jus' fo' a chance wit her. Merdi what's happenin' t' moi?_

"Okay yah can turn around Remy" Rogue said snapping him out of his reverie.

Remy turned around to see her in a pair of black basketball shorts and a black training bra along with black silk gloves. "Rogue why won' y' go ou' wit' moi?"

"Cuz Rems, Ah can' touch yah. A man like yoahself needs touch an' Ah refuse tah open mahself up again an' be hurt"

"I promise I ain't gonna hurt y'" Remy said softly as he moved to sit right across from her. He brushed a strand of white hair from her face and looked straight into her eyes. "_Chéri_ I swear, if I hurt y' at all yah can drain every las breath out of m'"

"So I can have a Swamp Rat like yah runnin' through mah head? No way" she scoffed.

"How it be y' turn a serious situation like dis an' turn i' t' somet'in playful?" Remy asked with an amused smirk.

"Its a necessity in this field o' work Cajun" she said as she leaned forward some.

"Well if dat be de case den dis ol' Cajun fit in perfectly" he replied as he moved closer to her. His lips were mere centimeters from her and was just about to press his lips against hers when she put her fingers to his lips. He sighed defeatedly and pressed his lips against her gloved hand.

"Please don't do this tah meh Remy" she pleaded as she tried to will the tears away. "Ah can' take it anymoah. Ah don't wanna get hurt again"

"Who hurt y' _p'tite_?"

"More people than yah could imagine" she muttered as she looked down in shame. "More than Ah'd lahke tah admit" she whispered.

Remy moved to her side and brought her in his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Den tell moi who hurt y'" he urged.

"No!" she growled. "Ah refuse tah talk about it! Ah will not have people pity meh cuz Ah can' touch an' Ah've been 'bused by mah own 'father'!" She pushed him away from her roughly as she got up and started pacing.

Remy pushed himself off the bed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her causing her to stop pacing. "I never said I'd pity y' Rogue" he told her. "_Je ne vous plaindrais jamais. Je connais votre non pour accepter la pitié_" he whispered in french.

Rogue stopped when she felt his arms wrap around her and sighed. A few tears fell from her eyes as she looked down at the ground. "Ah'm sorry Remy. Ah didn' mean tah snap at yah or push yah. A-Ah jus' don't lahke tah talk about mah past"

"'S okay _p'tite_, lets jus' get y' back in bed tah sleep" he said as he picked her up and walked over to the bed. He put her down and pulled the covers back before he gently laid her down. He pulled the covers over her and brushed some hair out of her face.

Rogue gave a sweet smile and looked at him through half-closed eyelids. "Stay with meh Remy…please"

"Always Rogue" Remy muttered as he slipped in beside her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. Ever.

-----

(A/N I was thinking about leaving right here but decided I wouldn't be too mean…I'll put you through enough angst of these two later)

-----

Rogue shifted under the covers and moved closer to the warmth. She smiled softly as she felt an arm around her waist tighten and she put her hand on the person's chest. She felt the weight of someone half on top of her and half off. She gasped in realization of the closeness between her and another person. She tried to slip out of the bed unnoticed but felt the person tighten their hold on her.

"Rogue, _chéri_ jus' go back t' sleep" Remy muttered, his face hidden in her hair.

"Remy we gotta get up" she hissed. "If Logan catches us-"

"_M'siuer_ Claws won't do anyt'ing" he grumbled.

"Remy we gotta get up" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Remy groaned as he felt her wiggle beneath him. "Mon Dieu cher, stop dat" he growled as he held her wrist.

"Gambit get off o' meh befoah Ah drain yah" she threatened.

Remy sighed and rolled off of her. "Sorry p'tite, Remy not be a mornin' person" he apologized.

"Don't worry sugah" she said as she stood up and went to get clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"'S dere anyway Remy can get out o' paintin' t'day?"

"No way Swamp Rat"

"_Mon Dieu_"

-----

"Swamp Rat!" Rogue shrieked.

"Wha'?" he asked with an innocent grin.

"Yah bettah stop getting' paint all ovah meh or else!" she growled menacingly.

Jamie snickered into his hand and watched the two with amusement. He turned to the door and gave the thumbs up to four spying teens.

"Bu' _cher_ y' look good wit' blue pain'"

"Yeah an' yoah gonna look good unconscious on thah floah'(floor)" she hissed.

"'S long as y' knock Remy out wit' a kiss den Remy don' mind"

"Ah'll show yah!" she growled as she removed an old pair of green gloves.

"Roguey don't!" Jamie said. "Why don't you go and relax, me and Remy got it covered"

"Nah that's okay sugah, Ah'll stay an' help" she said with a smile. She slipped her gloves back on and started to paint again. "Hey Jamie, why don't yah use yoah powers and make copies of yoahself tah help us paint?" she suggested.

"Okay Roguey" he said with a smile.

"Hey Remy came up wit' dat nickname _homme_!"

"Yeah and I took it!" he said as he stuck his tongue out at him.

-----

"Oh mah Gawd!" Rogue said as he fell back on her bed. "Ah can't believe we jus' spent thah whole day paintin'!"

Remy smirked as he hopped on her bed. "Now y' know why Remy tried tah get outta paintin'"

"Yeah but Ah'm glad we helped out Jamie" she said as she turned to her side to look at him. "Why don't yah go out without yoah sunglasses sugah?"

"Because not everyone's as 'cceptin' 'bout mon eyes like y' cher" he told her as he brushed some hair away from her face. "Where'd y' get de white streaks_ p'tite_?" (A/N: Okay I know in the movies its Magneto but you know what, I don't like how that happened so I'll go with the comics just like I did with her eyes and hair cuz her hair is auburn w/white!)

"Ah was born with them" she said with a shrug.

"So _chéri_, need help washin' off all de pain'?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"In yoah dreams Swamp Rat" she retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Ah'm jus' gonna sleep" She moved under the covers and looked over at him. "You can stay if yah want jus' no funny business okay?"

Remy nodded and slipped under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. "_Bonne nuit mon chéri ange_"

-----

A/N ver. 2.0: Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted it full of Romy goodness because you all will probably hate me later on because I hate myself for it. Okay so I said I would have some translations for those who don't understand French. Hopefully I won't have to use the common ones used frequently because that'd be really tedious and I'm a lazy person. So here's the French!

Translations:

_Laissez-moi vous aimer_- Let me love you

_Bonne nuit mon chéri ange_- Good night my darling angel

_Je ne vous plaindrais jamais. Je connais votre non pour accepter la pitié_- I would never feel sorry for you. I know your not to accept pity

_Chéri_- darling

_Cher_- dear

_P'tite_ (petite)- little one

_Mon Dieu_- my God

_M'siuer (monsieur) _– Mister

Okay well there are your translations. I'll probably write the simple ones down for a couple of chapters until I'm sure you all won't need it. Then I'll only do the phrases and actual sentences in French. Well that's all until the next chapter! Here's a little clue as to what'll happen.

John and Wanda go out to the movies and a night on the town. Kitty and Pietro hang out around the mall with Jamie to give Rogue and Remy some time alone and Rogue and Remy have a long stroll on the grounds.

It should be out next week!

**Shout outs!**

Special2: Hmm...maybe she will...maybe she wont. I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

Shadowcat-and-iceman: Haha, I'm glad you like it. Oh and don't worry, I do plan on keeping this story going for a while.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: I'm flattered that you like my story. I love your story The Bella and the Flirt and I absolutely love it! I hope you liked this chapter!

Leash: Don't worry, I'll update sometime next week if not sooner.

Love y'all!

Gambit'sLady


End file.
